A major objective of the cell biology core is to serve as a centralized resource for the establishment or transformation, culture, storage and re-establishment of human cells for the investigations outlined in the various sections of this grant proposal. A second objective is to provide the specialized expertise and equipment required for cytogenetic analysis of cell lines being utilized for these investigations. Finally, FISH analysis will be provided for the mapping of DNA that codes for peroxisomal proteins of interest to the various investigators as outlined elsewhere in this proposal.